Alien v Predator (Mugen)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien v Predator (Mugen); ---- 2005 Plot ---- M.U.G.E.N is a 2D fighting game engine with many customizable components. M.U.G.E.N may be used free-of-charge for non-commercial purposes. M.U.G.E.N is a 2D fighting game engine, originally released in 1999. M.U.G.E.N was originally designed for users to create games that matched the technology level of 2D fighters from the mid '90s. However, it quickly evolved to become highly customizable, allowing very fine control over each character's behavior. The engine allows anyone to create characters, background stages and other game objects through interpreted text files, graphics, and sound compilations. It supports various types of audio formats such as MP3 and MIDI initially, although it can be configured to play various audio formats via Winamp plugins, such as ADX and OGG, as background music during gameplay or at other points such as an introduction or the select screen. Gameplay ---- Two non-human beings, a hunter who becomes prey and prey that becomes executioner, deep space, distant planets colonized by humans are unaware of their fragile lives. Narrated by saga space Alien, alien beings and lethal ready to feast on the bodies of fragile human beings or biological war machine opposing solitary hunters sidereal equipped with the most advanced technologies (Predator) … Could miss the world of fighting games created with the MUGEN engine. Gameplay is 2D Side Scrolling Fighter Action, fight in duels of up to three rounds in locations ranging from planets to space stations. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Multiplayer Competive Arcade Versus Team Versus Team Coop Survival Survival Coop Training Watch Characters ---- ''Aliens'' Warrior Defended Arachnoid Smasher Stalker Guard Claw Chrysalis Queen Spinner Runner Couger Drone Horned Spacejockey Queen Facehugger Electric Aliens Egg Chamber ''Predators'' Guard Predalien Fighter Hunter Hulk Mad Hulk Warrior Training ''Marines/Mercenaries'' Major D.Schaefer Linn Kurosawa Sergeant Corporal Private Machine Training Control Box General Bush Features ---- Fighters: Seven Predators. Ten Aliens. Six Humans. Planets and space stations settings. Maps ---- Planets and space stations: AvP Arcade (Capcom) Round 0 "Predators Arrive" Round 1A "City of Despair" Round 1B "Chrysalis" Round 2A "War in the Underpass" Round 2B "Royal Guard" Round 2C "Electric Generator" Round 2D "Razor Claws" Round 3 "Forced Assault" Round 4A "Assault on a Queen" Round 4B "Down the Stairs" Round 4C "Shattered Steel" Round 4D1 "Way to the Nest" Round 4D2 "Nest on Fire" Round 5A "Secrets" Round 5B "Through the Jungle" Round 5C "Jungle on Fire" Round 6A "Corridor to the Lab" Round 6 Bonus "Lift" Round 6C "Nightmare in the Lab" Round 6D "Outside the Lab" Round 6E "Aliens Breakout" Round 6F "Cargo Lift" Round 7A "Across the Bridge" Round 7B "Laser Beam" Round 7C "Red Corridor" Round 7D "Bay-05" Round 7E "Bridge to the Ship" Round 7F "Inside the Ship" Round 7G "Hunts End" Aliens Arcade (Konami) Aliens "Boss 1 stage" Aliens "Spinner stage" Aliens "Electric Storm" Original & Other Games Aliens v Predator 2 (Predator Hunt) "Trophy Room" Aliens v Predator 2 (Predator Hunt) "The Artefact" Alien v Predator "Predator Starship" Alien v Predator "Antarctica" Aliens "Sulaco Cargo" Aliens v Predator 2 (Predator Hunt) UHM "Pyramid Core" Aliens: Infestation "Space Jockey" Weapons ---- [[:category:Predators|'Predators']] Plasma cannon Wrist Blades [[:category:Aliens|'Aliens']] Claw Tail [[:category:Marines|'Marines']] Machine gun Laser gun Equipment ---- None. Enemies ---- Predators Aliens Marines Publishers ---- Elecbyte.com are the designers of M.U.G.E.N. a freeware 2D fighting game engine, written in C which originally used the Allegro library. The latest versions of the engine now uses the SDL library. Developers ---- Elecbyte.com are the designers of M.U.G.E.N. a freeware 2D fighting game engine, written in C which originally used the Allegro library. The latest versions of the engine now uses the SDL library. Releases ---- Updated 8 May 2013 Reception ---- References Citations Elecbyte.com (Mugen) Footnotes category:Video games Category:Combat Games